


“Does It Need Saying?”

by Himik0yumen0



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chapter 1 sucks ass, Established Relationship, F/F, Kind of an au?, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Characters, Probably going to change the title, character tags added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himik0yumen0/pseuds/Himik0yumen0
Summary: Rose Tyler (a 25 year old bisexual barista with a boring life) has seen a lot of drunk people in her time, I mean, what do your expect when you work in a bar, especially when she worked night shifts. But, this woman wasn’t drunk, just a bit strange.“What would you like?” She asked, preparing a glass.“Uh, my TARDIS, and a glass of water. Maybe a fried egg sandwich. Really craving a fried egg sandwich. What year is it?” Okay, maybe she was a little bit drunk.“Had a bit too many? It’s 2011. 25th of March.”“Is it?”“Doctor!”
Relationships: Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter sucks, and you can skip to chapter 2. I’d prefer if you did that, actually. There’s only like 2 bits that are decent

Rose Tyler (a 25 year old bisexual barista with a boring life) has seen a lot of drunk people in her time, I mean, what do your expect when you work in a bar, especially when she worked night shifts. But, this woman  _ wasn’t  _ drunk, just a bit strange. 

“What would you like?” She asked, preparing a glass. 

“Uh, my TARDIS, and a glass of water. Maybe a fried egg sandwich. Really craving a fried egg sandwich. What year is it?” Okay, maybe she was a  _ little  _ bit drunk. 

“Had a bit too many? It’s 2011. 25th of March.”

“Is it?”

“Doctor!” A girl with really big hair, wearing a denim jacket, yelled, busting through the door, another (more quiet) girl behind her. The blonde woman turned and waved then turned back to the glass of water. “Oh! Bill, Heather!” She turned back to them. One of them, the first one, was panting, and put up a hand and waved weakly. 

This ‘Doctor’ put down the glass once finishing this and turned (once again) back to the two girls. 

“This is . . .”

“Rose. Rose Tyler.”

“Rose!” She said. 

“Great, but, Doctor, I don’t  _ really _ think  _ now  _ is the perfect time to be running about bars. You’ve just . . .” 

“Oh, well, Rose was nice though, yeah?” 

Rose considered herself a nice person, but  _ boy was she confused.  _ Why was the big-hair girl calling the slightly-older-looking blonde one ‘Doctor’? Rose didn’t think she was capable of being a Doctor, she was too reckless. ‘Doctor’ had just done what? 

“Yeah, I guess, but c’mon! Gotta find the TARDIS!” It was that weird word again. What is a ‘TARDIS’, anyway?

“Sorry, I’m not keeping up, can someone explain?” Rose asked. No one replied. 

She slapped her hand to the left side of her neck and attempted to say something but nothing came out. ‘Doctor’ tried to jump over the counter and hurt her leg in the process. She pried Rose’s hand from her neck and examined the creature there for like two seconds. She pinched it, causing Rose to flinch. 

“Bloody hell! What was that?!” Rose said, once the bug had been taken out of her neck. “Nothing deadly.” There was a silence for a moment. “If you follow proper precautions.”

“Doctor! That  _ really  _ isn’t helping!” The big-haired girl said. Rose really needed better names for these people, rather than ‘Slightly-Older-Blonde-Woman’ and ‘Big-Hair-Girl’. She didn’t even have a name for the other girl, but when she got a better look at her, she noticed a defect in her iris. 

“Oh, I’m the Doctor, by the way. These are my companions, Bill,” Big-Hair-Girl, “and Heather.” Weird-Iris-Defect-Girl. 

“Nice to meet you?” She put out her hand, in the position of a handshake. The Doctor didn’t do anything. “Your supposed to shake it.” Rose informed her. 

“Oh, was I? Sorry, new brain, it’s all a bit messy.”

“You’re weird.” 

“Oh, so much for ‘Nice Rose’!” The Doctor said. 

“We best be off. Things to do. And find.” Bill told Rose. She nodded slowly, looking the three of them up and down. 

—

Rose stretched out her arms and looked at her alarm clock (that also displayed the date, for some reason).  _ 08:12 26th March, 2011.  _ She was supposed to come into work early today. 

“Well, there’s always tomorrow.” She said, under her breath, opening her bedroom door. She still lived with her mum, not like that was a bad thing. Mainly for the amazing sandwiches, she could never do anything like them in a million years, but also the fact that she is scared of change. 

“There you are! Been shouting for you to wake up for hours!” Her mum, Jackie Tyler, complained. Rose thought that if she had a time machine, she could go back and get it right. She sat down at the table and hit into her breakfast, she ate extra slowly, the late night last night not helping. Her encounter with the three (very) eccentric women was only around 5:00-ish, but she had went out with her friends after the fact. 

“Right, mum, heading off. Don’t do anything stupid!” Rose said, at the door, once she had completed the early-morning chore of getting ready for work. She didn’t get why such a shabby place had such high expectations on their staff. 

Jackie nodded a goodbye, and Rose closed the door behind her. 

On the way to the bar, (she walked, she didn’t know how to drive, her ex-boyfriend Mickey Smith used to do that for her) she spotted something very unusual. A blue box with the words ‘Police Box’ written on it. Moreover, it was the three women from before! Rose forgot about work, and got herself into a position where she could hear what they were saying, but they couldn’t see her. 

“Don’t people think that a 1960s Police Box just standing around is a  _ little bit weird? _ ” Bill asked, making a good point. 

“Chameleon circuit broke. Anyways, we have aliens to find.” The Doctor slapped the box then looked sorry I’m at it and mumbled something. 

“And where are they?” Bill, once again making a fair point. It was just  _ London.  _ What  _ aliens  _ would want to invade  _ London?  _ There’s much bigger and better places, but, then again, it is a capital city. 

“Do you not pay attention  _ at all? _ Hiding!” The Doctor pointed this out like it was oblivious, and, in all fairness, Rose guessed that straight away. If there was aliens, they would be hiding. Because aliens didn’t exist. They didn’t. Like, at all. 

“Well, let’s go find them! Heather should be able to do it in a couple minutes.  _ Pilot.”  _ Rose reckoned that Heather was at least eighteen. How could she be a pilot? She looked far too young. 

“The TARDIS is tired. She needs rest. We’ve got to be normal.” So  _ that  _ was the TARDIS. Kinda small, but Rose didn’t question it, along with all things in this conversation, aside from the aliens part. Because aliens didn’t exist. 

“Let’s go then.” Heather spoke up. The three then disappeared to somewhere. 

“Off to work then. Boy, can’t wait to hear it.”

She entered the bar through the staff entrance, not quite fully prepared to hear her boss’ reaction to her being late.  _ Again.  _ But instead, nothing. She only thought it weird, and went to what she was supposed to do. 

Throughout the workday, she kept rubbing the right side of her neck. The Doctor never gave her the proper precautions. She could die. And, what was that thing, anyway? Could they be the alien (or aliens) that the three were talking about? Rose dismissed it, saying to herself that aliens don’t exist. 

—

Just as Rose was going to head off back home, three bar-goers wandered in. Oh boy. 

“Hello, what can I do for you?” She forced out, through a fake smile. 

“Hi! Rose, want it? Any strange things happen around here? Supernatural?” The Doctor asked, leaning on the table counter. 

“Apart from that lethal bug thing that was in my neck that could kill me, no.” I said, pursing my lips. “Sorry “

“Really? That’s disappointing.” She replied, almost turning back to the door. 

“I think she was trying to tell you to tell her what to do with the thing.” Bill helped. In all honestly, they were a bit weird (especially the Doctor( but they seemed like nice people. 

“Oh, yeah. Come with us.” It was almost the end of her shift anyway, she could just tell mum that she was late out of work. 

As soon as she got around to the other side of the counter, the Doctor grabbed her hand and ran towards the TARDIS like an excited child. 

They stopped infront of it. “I’m not getting in there! It’s tiny!”

“Get in the box!” The Doctor shoved her in, behind Bill and Heather. 

Rose stood in awe. “But—? It— its—? Bigger on the inside! How’d it do that?” 

“Anyways, big box inside small box aside; let’s get you sorted out. And hopefully, stop your death.” The Doctor pushed her down on a chair, Bill making a face. 

She told Rose the precautions. 

“Okay, but why did you need to put me in the box?” 

“Couldn’t just do it outside in the open! People’d think it was weird!”

“You  _ are  _ weird. With your . . . Weird box.” 

“My box  _ isn’t  _ weird!” 

“Is a bit.” Bill agreed, Heather nodding next to her. 

“Like you can talk; you travel via puddle.” 

“Sorry, what?” Rose asked, slowly making her way to the door. No one replied, and she just left and went back to her and her mums flat. 


	2. A Reunion Of Sorts

It had been over a month since the whole Doctor-TARDIS debacle, and Rose had almost forgotten about it. She hadn’t seen the three women since being shoved into the TARDIS, and had seen no strange alien-like things since. 

That is, until she heard a strange wheezing noise in the middle of the night. She got up to her window and pushed the curtain aside to see what was making the — very annoying — noise. 

A blue box looked as if it was fading in and out of its space, and, even in the dim light, she remembered how the TARDIS had looked. A blue box. That was the TARDIS. What  _ now?  _

Rose tiptoed out of the flat, downstairs, and outside. 

The three women stepped out of the TARDIS, starting with the Doctor. Rose hid behind, well, nothing, really, she just hoped it was dark enough that they wouldn’t see her. 

“Rose! It’s you!” There goes stealth, Rose guessed. She attempted to sneak away, but the Doctor just said, “Oi! Where do you think your going?!” Followed by Bill grumbling something and Heather laughing at what wasn’t a joke (at least, it didn’t seem like one). 

—

“Doctor, why are we chasing her? Why’s she important?” Bill said, panting due to this new Doctor’s surprisingly good running skills that she wasn’t used to quite yet, though the three do do a lot of running. 

The Doctor was quiet for a moment, then said, “Because . . . Shut up! We are, and that’s what counts!” It wasn’t visible in the dark, but a faint shade of pink had spread across the Doctor’s face. 

“We could get there a lot easier if we just—” Heather began. 

“Shush! Puddle-travel is unreliable and only you two can do it! Therefore  _ I  _ don’t like it, so we are not using it!” The Doctor then changed the subject by saying: “Where is she going?! She can’t be going to her house! Much too far away for that!”

—

In truth, Rose didn’t know where she was headed, or why she was running. She thought it was because of the weirdness of the TARDIS, but that thought didn’t last very long, when she stopped running for some unknown reason. 

She was somehow still in the middle of London, and still within a very small walking distance to her flat. A  _ very  _ small walking distance. In fact, she was standing just behind the estate. “ _ Shit!  _ Must’ve lead me in a circle.” Rose mumbled, thinking up ways to get out of this situation. 

Then the obvious hit her. Just go inside. The three were weird, and she found them ever so slightly creepy, but they had  _ manners.  _ They wouldn’t just break into some random bartenders house because . . . Actually, why were they following her? She made her way back into her flat, then into her room as soundless as possible, trying not to wake up her mum. She shut her bedroom door and sat down on her bed. 

Rose Tyler was  _ really _ hiding from three people that honestly seemed really nice, in her bedroom. She’s twenty-five, not seven. She sighed and fell back on her bed. She still didn’t entirely understand who they were. And why was the Doctors name ‘the Doctor’? That’s not a name. Why were they chasing her? Rose put two fingers on each side of her head, her temples, and scrunched duo her face. It didn’t make sense. 

Or, at least,  _ Rose _ didn’t understand it. 

—

“Well, what are we gonna do now!? And you didn’t answer my question.” Bill complained, leaning her head on Heather’s shoulder, before receiving a small ‘Oi!’ and being pushed off. 

“I didn’t answer your question because I didn’t want to answer your question, Bill! Also I have no clue.”

“So, back to the TARDIS, then?” Heather suggested. 

“Yeah.” 

The three women made their way back to the ship, Bill and Heather both trying to prod the reason why they were chasing Rose out of the Doctor. She kept saying ‘There’s no reason!’ And ‘It doesn’t matter’, until Bill and Heather (Thought they) understood. 

Bill covered her mouth in and attempt to muffle the laughter escaping her lips. It didn’t work. “What you laughing about? ‘Ave I missed something?” The Doctor looked up from the console screen. 

“No, it’s nothing.” Heather assured slapping her hand over her girlfriends mouth. 

“Right! It’s the 19th of April, and Ros should be on her way to work. I have a plan.” She stood back up properly, made a face, then said: “Maybe. Probably not.”

“But—  _ why  _ are you so interested in her? She’s just  _ someone.”  _ Heather asked, wanting to make sure her and Bill’s previous hypothesis wasn’t incorrect. 

The Doctor was quiet for a moment. “If you’re going to keep pestering me about it,” She took a deep breath “We’ve met before. We traveled together, but she didn’t recognise me.”

“Well, yeah. New face.” Bill stated. 

“No, I mean— she didn’t my  _ name _ , or the  _ TARDIS.  _ And, she’s not even supposed to be in this  _ universe.”  _

The TARDIS was quiet, until the Doctor cleared her throat and said “So, we’re off to go find out about Rose Tyler!” She went off to the TARDIS doors and opened them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies first use of the word ‘debacle’!! /s


	3. A/N - Hiatus

Hi! 

This story is going on hiatus for a little bit, because I’m kinda working on a bigger thing. I might still post updates, just slower ( So technically not a hiatus-). 

I’ll delete this chapter when I have finished my bigger project

Hope you have a brilliant day/night!! :)


	4. A/N

I’m so sorry if you were looking forward to this fic, but I have to say that there will be no more chapters. I essentially just got bored.   
  


Here are the two un-posted chapters I wrote

—

_ “Blimey, you’ve been out for . . . What, two weeks now? We were begining to think you were in a coma!” A woman said, just slowly coming into view as Rose’s eyes fluttered into view. She tried to rub the sleep out of them, wanting to see the woman clearer, but a hand grabbed ahold of her wrist just before she could reach her eyes.  _

_ She could settle with just blinking it away, then. “Now, missy, those injuries still ‘aven’t healed. You’re in no condition to be doing this. “But I’m o—nly—” Rose croaked, unable to finish her sentence, due to the coughing fit. “Oh, the little menace, I told you she looked like trouble, this one. Kids always are.” Another voice said, Rose couldn’t figure out where it was coming from or if it was from a man or woman, because of the coughing.  _

_ The coughing fit subsided and Roses eyes cleared.  _

_ She was in a barn, of some sort, with two people. The woman — lacking in height, with brown hair tied up in a bun with two bits hanging by the sides of her cheeks, dressed in a black blouse that was very clearly just clinging onto life, a black skirt, along with tights and a white apron over the top. A maids outfit, Rose thought — and the person the other voice belongs to. Quite the opposite to the woman, tall, elegant, and not wearing a maid outfit. Instead, they adorned a black suit and tie. Possibly the person the woman worked for? _

_ “Paityn! Don’t be so rude infront of the girl! At least introduce yourself.” They commanded.  _

_ “Right, of course, how silly of me, forgetting that. I am Paityn, this is Auden.” Auden smirked smugly and waved. Paityn leaned in uncomfortably close to Rose, so much that she could feel her steady breaths on her skin. “Before you ask, their a woman and a man. And neither. They’ll tell you what their feeling.” Rose nodded as much as she could without hurting her neck.  _

_ Musta been some real bad injuries. “Paityn,” Auden called, crossing their arms against their chest. “You are permitted to leave, thank you.” Paityn nodded then said, “Thank you, Sir” Auden nodded as she walked off out of the barn.  _

_ “So, I suppose I need to tell you what is happening to you. Don’t worry we’re not bad. We’re here to help.” _

Rose had been getting these ‘visions’ since as long as she could remember. This being the first. They always continued the same story (so to speak), but never exactly from the last one, always probably a day between them, though, some of them could have happened before her first. 

It’s confusing, hence why Rose had kept track of them in a journal (soon to be two journals, since there was barely any pages left in the original) since the first time she witnessed one of her visions. She kept it with her at all times, so just in case she had another one she could write it down. 

“Ow!” She examined the damage. Not really damage, it was just a papercut. She gritted she teeth and curled her hand into a fist, adding pressure won the finger. It didn’t help, but it wa s just instinct. 

She flipped to the next clean page and picked up a pen. She began writing:

_ 19th April 2011, 13:18-13:20 _

_ Age: 25 _

_ Place: The Brittania (Pub, Work) _

_ “Paityn, Rose!” Auden shouts from upstairs. “S’pose we should go see what’s got ‘er so riled up.” Paityn says. I scrunch my face up. “Or, we could not.” I stop sweeping. Paityn made her signature ‘I’m-considering-this-but-not-really’ face.  _

_ Auden comes halfway down the stairs, so we can just see her “Are you two ever going to listen to me when I call you? It’s not like that Girl Who Cried Sheep story you” Auden points to me, “told me about. It’s real. Promise.”  _

_ “It’s Boy Who Cried Wolf, and no.” I smile, sarcastically. Auden is not impressed and grabs my arm, pulling me upstairs with her. “Hey!” I cry, looking back at Paityn, who just laughs. “Pait! Save me!”  _

_ “Rose, your not a little girl anymore, can’t rely on me all the time, I’m getting old now, I’m nearly forty-five!” Paitlyn says, once she had made her way up the stairs.  _

Luckily, that was the end of the vision, because one of her coworkers had told her it was the end of her lunch break. She tucked the pen and journal away and went back to work. It was one of her shorter ones, but that was better for her, since they always ended in a banging headache, lasting around the same time as the visions. Her longer ones where usually around the half an hour to fifty minutes mark, not good if she’s in work, and especially not good for her head. 

She’d been to multiple phycologists and therapists and doctors, and had tried probably every headache medicine under the sun and they never worked. She had eventually also given up on therapy, they kept saying she was hallucinating, but Rose knew it was something else. 

—

The Doctor stepped out into the world. “Ah, slight mishap. It’s about half past. Nevermind!” She said. She looked around, but before she could say anything Bill stated, “This is a cupboard. We’re in a cupboard.” The Doctor nodded and tried the door. Locked. 

She swivelled around to face her friends. “And they’ve already gone.” Sure enough, Bill and Heather had disappeared. The Doctor sighed and pulled out her sonic screwdriver. 

—

Bill and Heather reappeared not outside the pub, but instead on an alien planet. “Can’t hurt to have a little adventure from time to time. Just the two of us.” Heather said, looking up, then to her girlfriend. A grin formed on Bill’s face, she quickly gave Heather a kiss, then pulled her forward, holding her hand, and said, “No time to lose!”

—

Once getting around to the from of the establishment, the Doctor realised it was just her and random pedestrians. She fell against a wall. If those two would just stay with her instead of just going off and doing their own thing  _ one time,  _ they’d be able to actually get something done. The Doctor sighed and ran her non-existant plan through her mind once more. 

To everyone else she must look completely normal, apart from the standing against a pub wall at midday. But inside she was, well . . . She herself didn’t even know. It was so confusing, even for her. Why didn’t Rose remember her?  _ How  _ was she in this universe? Or was the Doctor, Bill and Heather in her universe? There was no zeppelins in the sky, and it just didn’t look like Pete’s World. 

—

Shit. 

It was rare for Rose to fall into a vision twice a day, but they had been getting more frequent, ever since she met the Doctor. It especially didn’t help that she was in the middle of work. 

This one was one of the ones that could’ve happened before. 

_ “Now that I’m, well, human, I s’pose I should get a name. Or a job. A name and a job.” Rose nodded, smiling slightly. “I guess it should be. . . John. John Smith.”  _

_ Rose’s smile faltered. “That’s boring what about something cool? Like . . . I don’t know.” Newly-named ‘John Smith’ defended his name as best he could, before Rose gave up. “Fine, have your stupid name.”  _

_ “I will.” John simply said. Rose made a face towards him, and got up from her chair, “Yeah, whatever.” She waited expectantly. “C‘mon! I’m sure dad can fix you up with a job at Torchwood.” John stood up and walked hand in hand with Rose to the (Pete’s World) Torchwood base.  _

She was lucky it was a short-un, but the headache seemed way worse. So bad that she could hear her heart beat in her head, and it overpowered any other sounds. Even her thoughts. 

The person on the bar stool infront of her was trying to talk to her, but she just couldn’t focus. It was all too loud. Or was it too quiet? She tried to speak, to let them know she couldn’t hear them, but nothing came out. 

Then darkness. 

  
  


———

The Doctor paced the console room, one arm crossed against her body and the other lifted up to her face, lightly scratching it with her hand. “I just don’t get it —  _ Why? How?”  _ The TARDIS hummed in response. “Oh, shut up! Let me think.” 

The Doctor’d ran tests on Rose while she was unconscious — while certainly not the moral thing to do, Rose certainly wouldn’t agree to it in her own free will. She was now safe at home, in her bed. Her mother only thought she got sent home early because she was sick. Which, was true in a sense. It was lucky Jackie was out shopping. 

She sighed after a while and slumped down on one of the (as Bill had pointed out on her first proper trip in the TARDIS, that you couldn’t sit on from the console) seats. 

**_Years Earlier . . ._ **

Rose slowly opened her eyes, only to see white. She turned her head to the side. She was too weak to move her whole body. The copias amounts of injuries and generally getting old does that to you. She deduced that she was in hospital. Why? She wasn’t hurt. 

_ Oh _ . She remembered now. She was old. Ninety-six, in fact. She had just about outlived most of her family, excluding the kids. Jackie, Pete, Tony . . . Even John (a she had named himself). They were all gone. And Rose Tyler was alone. God knows where her and John’s kids (and probably grandkids, possibly even great-grandkids) had buggared of to. They wanted to see the world. Just like how she wanted to see the universe. Ironic how she ends up stuck in another one. 

Her breathing became heavy. Her eyes involuntarily closed shut.

This was it. This was the moment she would die

There was a strange sensation in her head, every single memory rushing back. She assumed this was what happened when you died. 

The steady beeping of the heart monitor slowed. 

One memory in particular stood out to her. 

Two Doctors, her Doctor, the  _ real  _ Doctor, and John. She had loved them both, of course, but her love for the  _ original  _ Doctor — whichever one, whether he was all big ears and leather jackets, or the one she had known better, sideburns and converse — was far greater than her love for John. 

The two Doctors, her, Donna and Jackie. But in that moment it felt like there were only three people on that beach. 

Her Doctor’s voice ring out:

_ “Does it need saying?”  _

That phrase just kept on repeating itself in her head, drowning out all the other sounds. 

—

“Bill, your a real idiot sometimes, you know that?” Heather said, through pants. “Look, I didn’t  _ know  _ they were trying to kill us! I thought pitchforks were . . . Friendly greetings?” Bill replied, her running slowing slightly. 

“Friendly greetings? Really? You — you almost indirectly murdered one of them!”

“That’s right! _Almost_ _indirectly._ Anyways, think about what you told me before, babe, — before the testimony thing — ‘there all just atoms’! You could’ve saved the priest!” Bill said, Heather pulling her to the side to misdirect the Tynars (yellow, tall, scaly things with claws, care a lot about dental hygiene) that had been following them. 

“That’s not—“ she sighed, “nevermind.” Bill mumbled something under her breath   


Heather sighed and grabbed Bills hand in hers. “You’re sleeping on the couch.”

“We don’t have a—” Before she could finish her sentence they were reappearing back in the TARDIS. 

  
  



End file.
